A Long Forgotten Song
by Northwest Sage
Summary: G1: A Prequel to the original Transformers: The Movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A Long Forgotten Song, Prequel to TF:TM (The original)**

Chapter 1

Optimus Prime made his way to the podium. His footsteps were heavy with despair, and the tone of his voice echoed that sensation. "My fellow Autobots," he began. "I have recently been made aware that our Autobot forces on Cybertron are losing ground to the Decepticons at an alarming pace." He moved his hand to the side of the podium, and flicked a yellow switch. A holographic map appeared two feet in front of where he stood. "Iacon City Commander, Ultra Magnus, estimates his forces will fall in a matter of days. I have ordered him to organize his forces and depart for Earth when he sees fit."

"So, we're giving up?" Sideswipe barked. "We're handing Megatron our home planet?"

Optimus was prepared for such outcries, and was quick to explain. "After giving it much thought, I have decided that it would be in our best interests to pull back, and regroup here on Earth."

"What good can come of..." Ironhide started, before being cut off by Prime.

"What good are dead Autobots?" Prime's voice had risen, a sign of his growing anxiety. "If our forces remain on Cybertron, they will be destroyed... if they return here, we can regroup and launch an all-out attack."

Brawn shifted in his seat. "So what do we do until Ultra Magnus and his troops arrive? Sit back and do nothing? Close our eyes to the war?"

"No," Optimus sighed. He drew everyone's attention to the holographic map. "There is a small planet, roughly the size of Mars, three days journey from here. According to our readings, it is a planet rich in energy- energy we will need when we do initiate our attack."

Prime nodded in Perceptor's direction, prompting him to take over the briefing. "If we have been able to detect this energy," he stated, "then we must also assume that Megatron has also. It is of the utmost importance that we be the ones to reach the planet first, and tap into its energy deposits. If we are unable to do so," Perceptor's voice dropped to nearly a whisper. "Then we have no chance of reclaiming Cybertron and winning this war."

Prime waved his hand, letting Perceptor know his part was finished. "I have already chosen a task-force, which will leave in one hour and head towards the planet. The shuttle has been equipped with extra weaponry, in case of a Decepticon attack."

"Sideswipe, Mirage, you two will join Brawn and Beachcomber." He turned and looked directly at Ironhide. "Ironhide, I'm putting you in charge of the team." The fire-red Security chief gave his silent approval, feeling honored to be chosen to act as commander. "We don't have much time," Prime continued. "Get to that planet, and bring back all the energon you can. Do whatever it takes." Prime's tone grew dark, and his eyes flashed brightly. "**Whatever** it takes."

* * *

Megatron stared at the view-screen before him, his optics not believing what they were seeing. "Incredible," he stated. "That planet is ripe with energy for the taking," he said to himself. Megatron turned around and faced Soundwave, one of his most loyal soldiers. He waved his arm in a 'come here' motion, and directed Soundwave's attention to the screen. "What do you make of this?"

Soundwave peered at the information displayed on the screen. "Planet Noxor... high detections of energy... no indications of life..."

Megatron motioned for silence. "No doubt the Autobots have detected this little treasure as well," he concluded. "If I know Prime, and I DO, I'm sure he's already picked a team of his so-called warriors to embark towards the planet." Megatron began to pace back and forth, his hand rubbing his chin in a repetitive manner. "No doubt Prime sees this as his last chance to attain a sufficient amount energon; the war is not going kindly for my old enemy."

"What are your plans, Megatron?" Soundwave asked, feeling his leader's mind was beginning to wander off.

Megatron stood still. "Inform Astrotrain, Blitzwing, and Reflector they're going to that planet. Inform them that they will not only return with all the energon they can gather... but they are also to destroy whatever Autobot presence they encounter."

Soundwave nodded. "Should I contact Starscream to serve as mission leader?"

Megatron felt his circuits tingle at the mention of Starscream's name. "You will do no such thing!" he barked. "This mission is too important to allow that buffoon to mess it up. Besides, I need him to remain on Cybertron with Shockwave's army."

If the Autobots reached Noxor before the Decepticons, they could possibly gain enough energon to fill their reserves. If that happened, the entire scope of the war would be changed. The only thing more dangerous than fighting a foe full of hope... is fighting a foe full of hope AND power.

"Contact the Insecticon, Venom," Megatron ordered. "Let him know he'll be acting as mission leader; they leave at the top of the hour."

"As you command, Megatron," Soundwave answered. He watched as Megatron left the chamber, waiting until the huge door closed behind him. Now alone, Soundwave sat in front of the main computer console. He rested his head in his hands, and pondered Megatron's choice of team commander.

Soundwave did not approve of Venom, not just as team commander, but in general. He was not to be trusted... he was void of trust and virtue. He and his band of modified Insecticons have long been referred to as Decepticon outcasts. The trio of Shrapnel, Kickback, and Bombshell never acknowledge their lineage to Venom and his comrades.

But Soundwave realized that a war was going on, one in which- ultimately- only one side will survive. Megatron knows this, and at times must make choices he normally wouldn't.

Lifting his head up, Soundwave began to contact the members Megatron had chosen and give them their instructions.

* * *

The Autobot shuttle raced towards their destination. Ironhide sat in the command chair, located almost directly in the center of the bridge. Beachcomber occupied the science station, located to Ironhide's left. Mirage and Sideswipe sat directly in front of Ironhide, monitoring the shuttle's engines and piloting the craft. Brawn was located to the right of Ironhide, his fingers resting atop the weapons control pad. "Everything lookin' okay, boys?" Ironhide asked.

"Seems we're the only ones on the road," Beachcomber answered, after doing a sensor sweep of the immediate area.

"Fine, fine," Ironhide said. "Let's hope it stays that way."

Mirage felt as though he were a million miles away. His mind was not with his teammates; it was in a distant time and place. Remembering the good ol' days, as some would say. Back when he was allowed to do as he wished, back before the war.

Images of days gone by flashed through his mind. Days of hunting turbofoxes back on Cybertron... racing with his friend Jazz... all things that no longer took place. Things that couldn't take place. He was in a war. A war he didn't want to be in, a war he didn't believe in.

Just prior to being selected for this mission, Mirage had finally convinced himself to approach Optimus Prime about how he felt, how he wanted out. He had done so a few times in the past, but Prime always seemed able to convince him otherwise. "We need you," Prime would say. "Your place is here with your family."

That last word always left a sour taste in Mirage's mouth. "Family." That's one thing he's never been able to attain, and it was all because of this war. _This damn war._

* * *

Astrotrain waited in the launching area for the others to arrive. He had heard of how Venom was going to serve as team leader, and it did not sit well with him. His dislike of Venom stemmed from an incident that occurred not long ago. Before Venom's most recent departure from the Decepticon ranks, he was able to stir up trouble in the Triplechanger's brotherhood. There was a time when the trio of Astrotrain, Blitzwing, and Octane were inseparable. But thanks to the ramblings and lies spread by Venom, that unity is no more. Astrotrain is still very close to Blitzwing, but Octane is another story. Barely a word has been spoken between the two since Venom's intervention, and Astrotrain has never forgiven him.

Astrotrain noticed the entry doors sliding open, drawing him back from his self-imposed trip down memory lane. It was Reflector... all three of him.

"It is almost time to depart," Reflector said. "Where are the others?"

"They're coming," Astrotrain sighed. He absolutely hated listening to him talk. The echo effect from hearing the three of him talk always hit a raw nerve with him. Deep down, he knew he wasn't alone in that feeling.

Blitzwing was next to enter, and only seconds later, in walked in Venom. His color scheme was mostly orange and light green, not exactly an appearance that invited fear in his enemies. But it was what lived in his mind that made Autobots and Decepticons alike tremble when face to face with him. He was an expert in psychological warfare, often leaving his targets little more than burnt-out empties. By the time he was finished, the poor victim would believe anything Venom said no matter how outlandish or impossible.

Atop his head, which some cruelly said resembled a pumpkin, was his alt-mode stinger that harbored several destructive liquids. It made no difference if his prey was mechanical or organic, he had plenty of poisons to go around including corrosive acids and paralyzing toxins. Rivaling his majestic fear-inducing reputation was his own personal paranoia that constantly stabbed at his sanity. He trusted no one.

Venom stared at the members of his team, walking towards them with a silent rage behind his optics. He stopped in front of Astrotrain and remained still. One could almost say he sneered at him. "It's been a while," he said.

"Not long enough," Astrotrain snapped.

Venom began to pace back and forth, sounding off about his plans and how this mission is to be handled. Nobody was really listening, but nobody was saying anything either. Until...

Venom mentioned something that didn't sound correct to Reflector, and he was quick to point out the flaw in Venom's words. "That does not match up with the information..."

Venom lunged at Reflector, grabbing the one in the middle and knocking the other two back into the steel wall. "I am in command!" he roared. "What I say goes, and that is that!" He leaned in and whispered softly. "If you ever question anything I say again, I will inject you with enough corrosive acid, you'll wish you were never brought online... I'll eat you from the inside-out."

Astrotrain began to make his way towards Venom, but felt Blitzwing's hand on his shoulder. Despite wanting to attack the Insecticon right then and there, he gave in to Blitzwing's silent request. Venom noticed Astrotrain's eagerness and smiled when he saw Blitzwing's hand holding him back. "Do you have something to add?"

"Just one small detail," Astrotrain told him. "One day, I'm going to kill you."

Laughter escaped Venom's mouth; a mad, crazy laughter. "Decepticons," he yelled, "To the shuttle!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The war on Cybertron continued. Under Shockwave's command, the Decepticon forces pushed forward, claiming more and more of the planet seemingly by the hour. The Autobots fought with valor, but no matter how hard they tried, they made no gains. The Decepticons would not be denied this victory.

Ultra Magnus struggled to keep his troops alive, but the casualties already suffered were great. More than a third of those he had fighting with him, were no longer living. Iacon stood as their only refuge, and even that was being torn apart by their enemies.

The trio of Starscream, Thundercraker, and Skywarp continuoulsy attacked the once glorious building. Smoke and fire rose from all directions; Iacon was soon to fall.

"Remember this day as the day the Autobot Cause ceased to be!" Starscream shouted, in between blasts.

Inside Iacon, Magnus took a quick rollcall and ordered his remaining troops to the last remaining shuttle. "Everyone, load up and prepare for departure!"

Of those leaving, Hot Rod and Kup were the most vocal in how they were feeling. Hot Rod was angry and didn't want to leave. "It feels like we're running away," he stated. Kup, on the other hand, realized that the time had come to change strategy.

"We're not running, lad," Kup said, trying to ease Hot Rod's discomfort. "We're buying ourselves a second chance."

Magnus overheard their comments, but chose to remain silent. Once he made sure they were all aboard, he took his place in the command chair. "Blur," he started, "initiate engine power-up."

Moments later, the Autobot shuttle roared from underneath Iacon and escaped through what was left of it's dome. Upon seeing it leave Cybertron, the attack lead by Starscream was halted. All three transformed and stood before the fallen structure. Silence filled the area, finally broken by Thundercracker.

"They've given up," he said, with a hint of disbelief in his voice. His optics followed the shuttle until it was beyond his sight. "Iacon is ours... what's left of it, anyway."

Starscream walked up from behind and pushed both Thundercracker and Skywarp out of his way. "Fools," he gloated. "Not just Iacon... all of Cybertron is ours!"

* * *

_Roughly three days later..._

"So," Ironhide sighed. "That's planet Noxor, eh?" He got up from his seat and walked to the front of the bridge, standing directly in front of the main view-screen. "Doesn't look all that special to me," he stated.

Beachcomber completed a scan of the planet, and relayed his findings to Ironhide. "My readings are off the chart," he said, with a hint of excitement in his voice. "There's enough raw energy here to completely recharge every known Transformer for thousands of years!"

"Well," Ironhide said, "looks like we've come to the right place then. Any signs of life down there?"

Beachcomber checked his sensors. "None that I'm picking up."

Ironhide returned to his seat. "Good," he said. "Let's begin entry procedure, I don't want this to take forever."

As Sideswipe began to take the shuttle into Noxor's atmosphere, he noticed a slight blip on his navigation screen. "I think I just saw something," he called out. "Brawn, did you catch that?"

"Hold on," Brawn answered. "I'm scanning," his fingers raced across the control panel, ordering the shuttle's defense sensors to perform both a short range and long range sweep. "I don't see anything, it must have been..." Brawn caught a slight distortion in the most recent report, and focused all the shuttle's sensors in that one particular sector. He redirected the findings to the main view-screen, so all could see what the sensors had detected.

"Magnify," Ironhide ordered. Upon closer inspection, it became clear that the Autobots had company headed their way. There was little doubt as to who was inside that other shuttle. Beachcomber was the first to voice what everyone else had already assumed.

"Decepticons."

* * *

Inside the Decepticon shuttle, Venom's optics were glued to the main view-screen; he had found his target. "There you are," he said coldly. "There you are." He shifted slightly in his seat, eager for the battle to begin. "Scan their shuttle," he commanded. "I want to know how many heads we'll be cutting off."

Reflector attempted to do as ordered, but was unable to comply. With hesitation in their tone, they responded. "They're out of our sensor range." They braced for a confrontation, and was relieved that none came.

"Very well," Venom said. "Close the gap."

"If we get any closer, we will be in range for their sensors as well," Blitzwing informed the commander. "We'll be vulnerable to not only a scan, but we'll also be within reach of their weapons."

Venom stared at Blitzwing, and for a brief moment, considered destroying him where he sat. "I said close the gap," he repeated, as his optics narrowed. "Now."

Blitzwing's grip on the throttle lever tightened, but he did as Venom ordered. "Increasing speed," he muttered.

"On my mark," Venom continued, "I want all weapons locked onto their primary engine, ready to fire!"

"That will do us no good from this distance," Astrotrain stated. "Even after increasing speed, we will have to wait until we are much closer... unless we are within a minimum range, our lasers will be distorted by the planet's gravitational pull. We'd have no guarantee our weapons would even hit them!"

Venom left his seat and grabbed Astrotrain from behind, picking him up by his neck, and throwing him into the steel surroundings. Sparks flew from the damaged circuitry of not only the ship, but from Astrotrain as well. He pointed his electro-blaster rifle in his direction, and shouted at Blitzwing. "Begin firing now, Blitzwing, or the first casualty will be of your own kind."

* * *

Sideswipe noticed the increase in speed coming from the other shuttle. "If it is the Decepticons," he called out, "they're picking up the pace."

"They're out of our weapons range," Brawn stated. "I can't get a lock on 'em."

Ironhide shook his head out of frustration. "I'm gettin' sick of Decepti-creeps always showing up when they're not invited." He ordered Sideswipe to take the ship into Noxor's atmosphere. "We'll wait for 'em on the other end," he reasoned.

Mirage monitored their fuel supply, and noticed it was getting low. "Engines are running low, we need to land as soon as we can."

"I don't think so," Ironhide corrected him. "We're gonna wait for 'em to break through the atmosphere and then we're gonna fight!"

"We don't have the fuel!" Mirage yelled. "Didn't you hear me?"

"You see this chair I'm sittin' in, Mirage?" Ironhide asked. "This is the chair the mission leader sits in, and I'm the mission leader! So I'm calling the shots, not you! And I say we're gonna fight!" The old war-horse kept his optics on Mirage, fighting back an almost primal instinct to smack him across the face. The relationship between Ironhide- the soldier, and Mirage-the peace-seeker, was naturally strained as a result of their beliefs.

"By doing so, you endanger the very mission you're bragging about leading!" Mirage yelled in response, showing no signs of backing down.

Beachcomber, oblivious to the rising tension between his two comradres, alerted the crew that they had just entered the planet's atmosphere. "It's beautiful," he said quietly.

"They've fired their weapons," Brawn announced. "Nothing's come close to hitting us thanks to the planet's gravity pull... but the shuttle's getting closer and their aim is getting better!"

Ironhide was determined to hold his ground. "Find some cover to hide us behind, Sideswipe," he said. "Then when you see 'em coming down..." he turned and looked at Brawn, whose hand was already on the weapons release panel. "We blow them outta the sky."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inside the Decepticon base on Earth, an image of Shockwave came on the main view-screen. Megatron and Soundwave, standing side by side, awaited his report. "The Autobots have fled, mighty Megatron- the conflict here is over," Shockwave informed them.

"Excellent," Megatron boasted. "How many Decepticons are still operational?"

"We suffered little damage," Shockwave answered. "Those who were injured are being tended to, and will be ready to return to duty soon."

Soundwave noted a slight distortion in the video feed, and was concerned about the damage caused to the planet itself.

"Decepticon headquarters was attacked, but is still standing and operating at near full capacity," Shockwave continued. "Iacon fell seconds after the Autobots fled... victory is ours, Megatron!" With that, Shockwave terminated his message, and left Megatron and Soundwave looking at an empty screen.

"This war may be over sooner than I thought, Soundwave," Megatron stated with confidence.

* * *

Optimus Prime was present when the shuttle carrying Ultra Magnus and his soldiers arrived. Autobot City was full of raw emotion as the shuttle touched down, half of them glad to see Ultra Magnus and company; the other half angry at the thought of an Autobot retreat.

The metal doors on the shuttle slid open, and the automatic loading ramp was extended. Ultra Magnus was the first to exit the craft. He looked around and saw Optimus standing nearby, and made his way towards him.

"Morale is low, Prime," Magnus informed him with a somber tone. "And I can't say I blame anyone for feeling the way they do. It doesn't look good... not good at all."

Optimus nodded. "Nobody is more upset about losing Cybertron to the Decepticons than I am, Magnus. But if we are to have any chance of winning this war, sacrifices must be made." Optimus began walking away from the shuttle landing area, with Magnus close behind him. "And I have a feeling that more sacrifices are right around the corner."

* * *

Mirage kept his eyes on the fuel levels, mentally counting down the minutes before the shuttle would be running on fumes. "I can't believe you're going to risk the lives of everyone aboard just so you can engage in a dogfight!"

"I've heard enough outta you, Mirage!" Ironhide said, slamming his fist against his arm rest. "You're becoming a liability to this mission with your constant bickering over my orders! I am relieving you of your position!" The entire crew fell silent. "Sideswipe, re-direct the engines to your control panel; Beachcomber- escort Mirage to the holding cell."

Sideswipe turned around to face Ironhide, his receivers not wanting to believe what he had just heard. "Ironhide, he's just trying to help us succeed... there's no need..."

"You wanna go with him?" Ironhide barked. "I'm doing what I think is right- I can't have somebody questioning every decision I make on this mission." His tone slowly returned to a normal tone. "Beachcomber, please don't make me ask you again."

Beachcomber slowly got up from his science station, and walked over to Mirage. He placed his hand on Mirage's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mirage," he said softly.

Mirage casually got to his feet, and patted Beachcomber on his back. "Me too, friend," Mirage said. "Me too."

* * *

The situation on the Decepticon shuttle could only be described as overly tense. "Your aim is horrible!" Venom screamed at Blitzwing. "You're not even trying to hit them!"

"We told you what would happen," Blitzwing snapped back. "We won't be able to get a lock on them until we breach the planet's atmosphere."

Venom looked over at Astrotrain, who was beginning to get to his feet. "Get to your station," he ordered. Venom then returned to his command chair and again ordered Blitzwing to increase their speed. "I want us face to face with those Autobots as soon as possible!"

Astrotrain made his way over to his seat, and resumed his controls. Blitzwing started to ask if he was okay, but Astrotrain simply shook his head in a "I'm fine" manner.

"Prepare to enter Noxor's atmosphere," Reflector stated, realizing they had reached the point of entry. "Shields are on full power."

* * *

Beachcomber, as ordered, led Mirage down the small walkway just outside of the shuttle's bridge. "This isn't right," he sighed, in his usual deep, relaxed tone. "You were just doing your job."

Mirage nodded. "It's okay, Beachcomber," he said. There was a calm acceptance in his voice, one that helped ease his friend's guilt for what he must do. "You're just following Ironhide's order."

"But with you locked up, we're a man short," Beachcomber reasoned. "And if we're going to engage the Decepticons, we're going to need everyone we have!"

"To tell you the truth, Beachcomber," Mirage started, as they reached the holding cell. "I'd actually prefer to sit this one out."

Beachcomber watched as Mirage walked into the cell, and took a seat on the metal slab attached to the left wall. Beachcomber typed in the proper sequence on the control panel, and sealed the cell with an electronic barrier. "Sometimes I don't think it's worth it," he said.

"What?" Mirage asked, as he began to lay down.

Beachcomber was silent for a moment, but then spoke with conviction. "Wearing this," he said, pointing to his Autobot symbol.

On the bridge, Ironhide had his optics glued to the view-screen. He could feel his body becoming tense with anticipation. Despite being in countless battles with the Decepticons, each new battle brought the same sensations... the same urgency.

Sideswipe kept the shuttle hovered beside one of Noxor's mountains, constantly alert to their level of fuel. "It's getting low," he whispered to himself. "Real low."

Several minutes followed, one right after the other, filled with complete silence. Not one word was uttered. Not a single Autobot moved from their position. If they had been human, their hearts would've been ready to burst.

Then, the calm was over.

"Here they come!" Brawn yelled.

And hell was about to start.

* * *

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Venom said smoothly. "Where are you," he asked to nobody in particular. "Where are you hiding?"

Reflector kept their focus on their console, scanning for any signs of the Autobot's whereabouts.

Astrotrain and Blitzwing kept the shuttle steady, both ready to fire their weapons when ordered. Blitzwing had ceased firing blindly, instead waiting for a definite target.

Reflector turned away from their station, and spoke in their infamous echoed tone. "We've located the Autobot shuttle, commander Venom..."

* * *

"They've gotten a lock on us," Brawn announced. "Their weapons are powering up, I'm doing the same!" His fingers ran up and down his control pad, opening all the weapon portals located outside the shuttle.

Ironhide leaned forward in his chair. "No use in playing hide-n-seek if we've already been spotted," he yelled. "Sideswipe, do your thing!"

Sideswipe moved the shuttle away from the mountain, and darted on a path towards the Decepticons. Incoming weapons fire provided a bumpy ride, as Sideswipe did the best he could to dodge the attack. "May I suggest returning fire?" he said, his voice full of panic.

"You heard him, Brawn," Ironhide responded. "Target their shuttle and fire!"

* * *

"They're returning fire," Reflector stated.

"I can see that," Venom sneered. "Maintain this course and continue our attack... their shields are no match for our weapons."

Astrotrain took over piloting the Decepticon shuttle, while Blitzwing focused primarily on maintaining the engine's status. The Autobot shuttle continued on their trek towards them, resembling a cosmic game of 'chicken'. "They haven't changed their course," Astrotrain informed Venom. "If we keep going like this, we're going to crash into each other."

"Bah," Venom scoffed. "They don't have the circuitry... maintain and continue!"

The space between the two shuttles began to close, as lasers from both ends filled the gap. Venom had every intention of seeing these Autobots fall, no matter what it took. If that meant flying his shuttle into theirs, then so be it. As long as the mission was a success, nothing else mattered.

* * *

Beachcomber had returned to his station, and immediately began watching the distance between the two shuttles dwindle. He couldn't believe what Ironhide was doing. "Are you mad?" he asked, never taking his eyes off of his viewscreen.

"Pipe down!" Ironhide barked. "I know what I'm doing."

Sideswipe felt his grip on the navigational control handle starting to slip. His anxiety had lead to him leaking minute amounts of lubricant. He had 'the sweats'.

Finally, Ironhide revealed his thoughts to the rest of the crew. "On my mark, switch on the braking thrusters and give us a thirty degree increase in altitude," Ironhide felt a sense of relief come over his crew, as they finally realized they weren't going to ram into their oncoming enemy. "That'll shoot us above 'em, they'll race on by, and we'll pick up the chase from behind!"

Brawn found it hard not to smile. "Then we let 'em have it!"

Sideswipe nodded, not taking his eyes off of the main view-screen. "Sounds good," he yelled back. "Sounds real..." Sideswipe abuptly stopped speaking and was silent. He lowered his head for a brief moment, letting out a groan, then turned around and stared at Ironhide. "We're out of fuel!"

"What?" Ironhide roared.

"You heard me, old-timer!" Sideswipe yelled. "We're going down!"

* * *

Venom noticed the Autobot's shuttle had a sudden decrease in speed, and began to rock slightly left and right. "What are they doing," he pondered out loud. "Some type of trick?"

"Negative," Reflector informed him. "According to our readings, they have run out of fuel."

"That's too bad," Venom sighed. "Blitzwing, Astrotrain... move us in for the kill."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shockwave kept a watchful eye over Starscream and the other Decepticons, as they continued to repair the damage Cybertron received. His purple form stood proud as he looked over the debris left from their last struggle with the Autobots. In his mind, he envisioned how productive Cybertron would become once it had been fully rebuilt. With Cybertron under Decepticon rule, the growth of the Decepticon Empire was sure to quicken.

* * *

Optimus Prime had heard enough. Just moments ago, while conducting a meeting with Kup and Ultra Magnus, a message was received from Autobot Intelligence that Ironhide's shuttle had been attacked by a Decepticon force. The meeting hadn't been going good prior to hearing this, as every plan Optimus outlined- Kup and Magnus were able to shoot down. It seemed as though Megatron had the upper hand, and nothing was going to change that.

All hope rested on the success of Ironhide's mission, a mission now in jeopardy. Go to planet Noxor and collect all the raw energy possible... return to Autobot City and convert the energy into energon... and begin a counterstrike. Without the energon, there would be no counterstrike. No chance of rising up and reclaiming Cybertron. No chance of stopping Megatron from adding Earth to his list of victories. It seemed only a matter of time before Autobot City was to be attacked. And without energon to refuel the Autobots and power up their defenses, it would be a massacre.

Leaving Kup and Ultra Magnus behind, Optimus Prime stormed towards his quarters. Once inside, he switched off all the lights and sat down. There, seated and in complete darkness, his mind began to play out countless scenarios. For every strategy he thought up, he also thought up a way for Megatron to over come it; just as Kup and Magnus had done. He knew of nothing that could stand up to the Decepticon's iron fist. There was no way to win this war.

Prime felt an unusual surge throughout his body, and it demanded to be released. He got to his feet and grabbed the steel chair he had been sitting in, and threw it across the room. His fist smashed one of the viewscreens that was commonly used to keep up with incoming reports. Turning to his right, he let out a growl as he kicked a two foot hole in one of his walls. Then, just as suddenly as the surge had appeared, it vanished. He slowly returned to his normal state; at least that's how it seemed on the outside.

On the inside, however, he was feeling anything but normal. Emotions such as guilt, fear, and anger again stabbed at his soul. But this time, he also felt weak and helpless.

Optimus stared out across his quarters, surveying the damage he had caused in a matter of seconds. He leaned his back against an undamaged wall and slid down slowly; until his knees were planted close to his chest. Raising both hands towards his face, he allowed his head to fall softly into his palms. Prime closed his optics and fell silent.

Moments later, a person unfamiliar with Transformers, would have sworn the impossible. That being, Optimus Prime, proud leader of the Autobots and defender of the innocent... began to weep.

* * *

From his holding cell, Mirage felt the shuttle jerk violently, letting him know that his fear of running out of fuel had come true. He could do nothing except brace himself for the coming impact.

Sideswipe struggled to keep the shuttle steady, a struggle he was losing. "Prepare for a crash landing!" he shouted. In the distance, he could see what looked like a lake. "I'm going to try and hit the water," he added. "Hold on!" The engines growled angrily, soaking up whatever drops of fuel remained.

Beachcomber looked down at his console, and informed the crew of his findings. "At this rate, impact is expected in 30 seconds."

The Decepticon shuttle was close behind the Autobots, continuing to fire their weapons in the hopes of igniting their shuttle into flames. "Death is calling, Autobots," Venom stated. "And I'm going to make sure you answer it!"

"They're trying to make it to that lake," Reflector announced. "If they crash into water, the damage won't be as severe."

"Blow them out of the sky!" Venom screamed. "Now, do it now!"

Astrotrain targeted their left wing and fired. It was a direct hit, the results of which sent the Autobots into an uncontrollable spin. He would not get the chance to fire again, as the Autobot shuttle crashed hard atop Noxor's soil. It didn't make it to the lake.

Blitzwing reduced speed and hovered over the crash site, awaiting further orders. Venom left his chair and walked towards the main view-screen, which showed the wreckage up close. "Take us down, Blitzwing," he said. "I want to make sure they're offline."

Inside what was left of the Autobot shuttle, all was still. The only movement came from the swirls of smoke which rose up from the numerous electrical fires erupting. The only sounds were of metal rods snapping and circuits being blown.

The only hope the Autobots had of winning the war had just crashed and burned.

* * *

Venom lead Astrotrain and Blitzwing out of the Decepticon shuttle, and headed over towards the crash site. Pride filled Venom's circuits; his first mission back with the Decepticons had thus far proved to be a success. Had it been possible, he would've been grinning ear to ear. "Tear it open," he ordered.

The two triple changers complied and began to tear open what appeared to be the main section of the Autobot shuttle. As they entered, they saw four fallen soldiers scattered among the debris. Astrotrain almost felt pity for them, but dared not speak his emotions out loud. He took a quick scan of the area, and detected slight signs of life. "They're still operational," he informed Venom. "Just barely."

"Drag them outside," Venom said. He looked around at the damaged shuttle, searching for any signs of Autobot technology he could salvage and return to Megatron. He found none. "Pathetic excuse for a space vessel," he balked. "Worthless." Venom kicked a fallen metal slab, sending it soaring into the far side of the bridge.

Astrotrain and Blitzwing had managed to drag Brawn, Beachcomber, and Sideswipe outside of the shuttle. They placed their fallen bodies in a line on the ground, with their shoulders touching each other. As they went back inside to retrieve Ironhide, Blitzwing decided to conduct a scan of his own. "Seems odd that Prime would send a team of 4 on such a mission," he stated. "I thought Autobot protocol called for a team numbering no fewer than 5." Astrotrain nodded his agreement, and awaited for the results. "Got him!" Blitzwing said, his tone somewhat excited. "This way," he said, pointing towards the back of the wreckage. When they got there, they found what the scan had picked up. The Autobot was almost unrecognizable. His head had been smashed; Blitzwing reasoned it must have hit the wall upon impact. The body was pinned to the ground by a huge metal beam, with his torso pierced by small metallic rods. Blitzwing conducted an isolated scan on the Autobot. "His life-signs are nearly undetectable," he said. "He's basically dead already."

"What do you think we should do about it?" Astrotrain asked.

"Leave him," Blitzwing said, looking around at their surroundings. "This appears to be some crude form of a holding cell," he explained. "Seems this Autobot was having a change of heart before we shot them down. Let's allow him the dignity of dying in peace."

Astrotrain agreed. "Alright. Come on, we need to pull ol' Ironhide out of here before Venom comes and checks on us." Blitzwing put his scanning device away and followed Astrotrain back to the bridge. "I want to tell you something, Blitzwing, and I need you to answer me honestly."

"What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"When the time is right, I'm going to destroy Venom." His tone was strong and sincere. "Will you try to stop me?"

Blitzwing stopped and looked deep into Astrotrain's optics. He placed his hand atop Astrotrain's shoulder and spoke softly.  
"No."

A few minutes later, they had dragged Ironhide out to join the rest of his crew. Venom was pacing back and forth, looking down at the fallen warriors and gloating. "Proud, heroic Autobots," he mocked. "Bah!" he screamed, as he kicked Beachcomber's prone body. "I'm going to enjoy this," he stated. He often dreamt of filling Autobots with corrosive acids, and watching them being eaten from the inside out. One could say it was his own, little fetish. He would often threaten such a tactic, as he had done earlier to Reflector; but now he was about to actually fulfill his sick fantasy.

"Venom!" a voice called from behind, halting his advances. "Venom, we have a problem." It was Reflector, who had stayed aboard the Decepticon shuttle to conduct a maintenance check. "It appears the Autobots were able to land a few key hits to our shuttle; the damage wasn't noticeable at first," he explained. "But rather, it caused our systems to slowly bleed to the point where they are now."

"And that is?" Venom asked, extremely annoyed by this discovery.

"Our engines are inoperable and our navigational systems are unresponsive," Reflector reported. "Repairs must be made before we're able to depart Noxor."

Venom felt a blanket of rage come over him. "Autobot scum!" he roared. He bent over and picked up Brawn by the throat, and hurled him towards the Autobot shuttle wreckage. "Very well," he said, trying to regain his composure. "Blitzwing, help Reflector repair the damage to our shuttle," he ordered. "Astrotrain, try and revive the Autobots."

The order caught everyone off guard. "I'm not leaving this planet without bringing some energon back with us," he explained. "While Reflector and Blitzwing work on the shuttle, the Autobots will work to convert this planets energy supplies into energon. You will watch over them," he finished, pointing towards Astrotrain.

The Decepticons did as ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mirage pondered the situation at hand. His rear-mounted electro-disruptor had allowed him to alter his physical appearance long enough to fool Astrotrain and Blitzwing into believing he was near death. He again switched it on, creating the illusion of invisibility and used it to exit the shuttle wreckage. His optics scanned the surrounding area, searching for a place of shelter. Trying to make as little noise as possible, he found a suitable location and made his way in its direction.

As he reached his destination, Mirage felt the disruptor switch itself off. It was a great tool, but was limited in how long it was able to be maintained. "That was close," he remarked. Mirage watched in silence as Astrotrain began to repair the fallen Autobots, wondering what he was up to. Using his built-in scanning device, he was able to locate and identify the rest of the Decepticon party. Blitzwing and Reflector were inside their shuttle, while Venom was seated in a crudely fashioned throne, watching Astrotrain's progress with Ironhide and the others.

Mirage turned away, and began walking. This was his chance to be free. "They think I'm dead," he reasoned. "I can start over and leave this war behind. I can go home." But with each step he took, he felt the urge to stop and go back. To try and save his fellow Autobots. But if he didn't walk away now- at this very moment- would he ever be able to do so again? Mirage let out a deep sigh, and turned back around. "Not yet," he whispered, returning to his previous location.

* * *

Thundercracker sounded the traditional Decepticon war-trumpet of days gone by. Skywarp then proceeded to raise the Decepticon flag high above the rebuilt Iacon City. "After all this time," Starscream said. "Cybertron is where it belongs- under Decepticon control!"

* * *

Alone in his quarters, Sunstreaker wondered how his twin, Sideswipe, was doing. News spreads quickly throughout Autobot City, and everyone inside knew about the shuttle going down. For the most part, Sunstreaker is a selfish and egotistical bot; two facts he himself would never dispute. But despite not always showing public displays of affection towards others, he has a very big heart. Especially where his brother is concerned. His mind took him back to when the Autobots first arrived on Earth, and how much fun he had with Sideswipe. He didn't realize just how much he needed him until now. Sunstreaker tried not to dwell on the possibility that Sideswipe was already dead. But it proved hard to focus on anything but that.

Over the city-wide communications outlet, the mighty voice of Optimus Prime blared for all to hear. "This is Optimus Prime," he stated, as he always did. It had become somewhat of a little joke among certain Autobots. 'Who else would it be?' they'd whisper. "Ultra Magnus, Trailbreaker, and Kup- please meet me in the main briefing room in one hour," he continued. "Also, I have decided to place Autobot City on Yellow Alert until further notice. All Autobots are to be aware and prepared... for anything. Prime out."

Sunstreaker closed his optics and reclined on his recreational unit. The message from Optimus Prime did little to ease his emotional surge. "I miss you, brother," he sighed.

_One Hour Later..._

Ultra Magnus shook his head in disbelief. "You want us to do what?!"

"We're going to raid Decepticon headquarters, here on Earth," Prime repeated. "I've already allowed them to over-take Cybertron, and in time, Megatron will attempt to add Earth to that list."

Kup spoke next. "But Optimus, we don't have the energy to do a full-scale attack. That's why you ordered Magnus and his troops back to Earth... that's why you sent Ironhide and the others to Noxor. What you're saying," Kup paused for a brief moment, trying to find a polite way to finish his statement. "What you're saying doesn't make sense."

"Megatron knows that we are low on energy," Prime explained. "The majority of his forces are already on Cybertron, or are headed that way to celebrate their victory. The last thing he's expecting is an Autobot attack."

Trailbreaker listened to what Prime was saying, and in some illogical way, realized it made perfect sense. "Well, I'll tell you one thing," he said. "It does sound like it'd be worth a shot; if successful, it'd even up the playing field- so to speak. But what are we gonna do about energy? We're dying here, Prime."

"I know," Prime admitted. "I'm going to have Ratchet and First Aid carefully drain the energy reserves from Omega Surpeme-"

Ultra Magnus quickly objected. "Omega Supreme is our last line of defense, Prime... if he goes off-line and Megatron is able to launch a counter-attack against us-we'd be..."

"I realize that!" Prime yelled. "But we have no other options! Ratchet is the best surgeon in the galaxy, I'm confident he and First Aid can handle the delicate procedure. They'll drain as much energy from Omega as possible without doing permanent damage to his systems. Then, we'll use that energy to help power up the attack squad." He knew his words did not sit well with his fellow Autobots, but there were no other choices left. Cybertron had fallen into the hands of his eternal enemy, and he wasn't going to allow Earth to do the same. "I'm sorry if this bothers you," he stated. "But I've made up my mind. This meeting is now over."

Ultra Magnus, Kup, and Trailbreaker watched as Optimus Prime got up from his seat and left. Not a word was spoken for several minutes, until Trailbreaker finally broke the silence. "So," he said casually, "I wonder who Prime is gonna send on this little mission."

"What I'm wondering," Kup added, "Is who's gonna tell Omega Supreme he's being... **drained?"**

* * *

"This wouldn't have happened if you would've listend to Mirage in the first place," Sideswipe snarled in Ironhide's direction. Despite still being weak from the crash, he made sure he had enough energy to relay his disdain for the old warrior. "This is your fault, Ironhide." Ironhide didn't respond to the outburst. He was too angry with himself to utter a reply. He knew that their current situation was a direct result of his stubborness and deep hatred for the Decepticons. It was a realization that would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Brawn felt his body strain under the weight of a huge Magletto boulder. A Magletto rock the size of a human hand held enough raw energy to produce a hundred energon cubes. The boulder Brawn was wrestling with easily held enough to produce a few thousand. On the down side, the boulder weighed in access of several tons. On a good day, the boulder would have proven to be a challenge. Weakened by the crash and low on energy, it was a losing battle. "Frag!" he growled, as he let the boulder drop. "This is ridiculous," he sighed.

Astrotrain glanced over at Brawn. "Break it into smaller pieces, Autobot," he said. "This is not the time for you to test your strength."

Venom roared from his make-shift throne. "You are too easy on them, Astrotrain," he stated. "Act like a Decepticon for once in your miserable existence!"

"What would you have me do?" Astrotrain snapped back. "Kill him? Tell me, would you take his place? Would you work like a slave converting these rocks to energon?"

"That type of work is beneath me, Astrotrain," Venom said. "But not you." Somewhere off in the distance, a native beast erupted in a howling rage. "Join them."

Tension suddenly filled the immediate area, with the Autobots stopping in mid-motion. Brawn shot a quick glance at Ironhide and the others. He didn't have to say a word; they all were thinking the same thing. "It's about to get ugly..."

* * *

Ratchet wiped his brow and tossed his electro-scapel onto the nearest control panel. "That does it," he sighed. "All we have to do now is flip the switch, and Omega Surpreme will begin to power down."

First Aid double checked the numerous hoses and wires coming off of Omega Supreme's body, and made sure they were in the proper positions. "We'll have to keep an eye on his reserves," he stated. "If they drop below 15, we won't be able to bring him back online."

"I know," Ratchet said. "I know." The two medics backed away from the sleeping giant, and agreed that all seemed to be ready. With a flick of a switch, a loud hum began to fill their audio receivers. Energy containment devices located on the other end of all those wires and hoses, waited patiently to be fed. "Nice job, First Aid," Ratchet complimented. "You'll make a fine primary doctor someday."

"Maybe," First Aid sighed. "But I'll never be as good as you."

Optimus Prime paced back and forth along the central meeting room's floor. A million thoughts raced through his mind, each one as totally insane as it was perfectly logical. He walked over to the far side of the room and turned on the intercom. "Ratchet, First Aid... respond." A few seconds later, they answered his call. "Have you completed the procedure yet?"

"Procedure's over, Prime," Ratchet informed him. "The energy is being drained as we speak."

Optimus switched channels and sent a base-wide announcement. "This is Optimus Prime," he began, "Bluestreak, Cliffjumper, Springer... report to my quarters in twenty minutes. Prime... out."

On the other side of Autobot headquarters, Kup looked over at Ultra Magnus and Trailbreaker. "Well, now we know who Prime's picked to go."

"Bluestreak's a good fighter," Trailbreaker stated. "He'll make sure they come back in working order."

Ultra Magnus agreed. "And Springer isn't too shabby either."

* * *

Mirage watched from a distance as events unfolded before his optics. For the last several hours, he had failed to come up with a reasonable plan in regards to rescuing his fellow Autobots. As time stood still while Astrotrain and Venom slowly locked optics, Mirage remembered a piece of advice his friend Jazz once told him. "When in doubt, just go with the flow."


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the conclusion, thanks to everyone for reading! Extra thanks go out to **Alaskan Olive** for the constant feedback as well as **Starfire201** for the comments left.

Chapter 6

Cybertron was alive with Decepticon camaraderie. After millions of years, it seemed as though "The Great War" was nearing its end. Sipping on aged energon, the proud warriors commented on the present and discussed the future.

"Is this not a sweet day, Shockwave?" Megatron asked, taking pride in their conquest. "Have we not earned this prize?"

Shockwave nodded. "Yes, Megatron. You have proven yourself worthy of being Decepticon commander."

The comment seemed to irk Megatron, especially considering who made it. "My worthiness was never in question, Shockwave," he sneered, leaning in closer towards the purple robot. "This is my destiny, do you hear me? My destiny!" He looked at Shockwave for a moment longer, and walked away. He knew Shockwave would never rest until he was in command, but as long as he could function, that day would never come.

Megatron made his way over to a small gathering of Decepticons, who were admiring the new beauty which covered Cybertron. "Tell me, Scavenger, what do you think of the new Iacon?"

The most outspoken of the Constructicons was a little surprised that Megatron was actually speaking to him. Scavenger was used to hearing him bark orders and make threats, but Megatron's tone seemed almost... passive. "Not bad, considering we Constructicons didn't build it."

What happened next, startled even the most loyal Decepticons ever to serve under Megatron. The all powerful Megatron- laughed. "Yes," he chuckled. "I suppose not!" It wasn't an evil laugh, or one filled with rage. But rather, a jovial laugh.

A few meters away, one soldier in particular was caught off guard by the outburst. A soldier who knew Megatron perhaps even better than Megatron himself. That often happens when one tries to kill the other. "I can't help but wonder, mighty Megatron, if whether or not we're being a little too casual about all of this."

Megatron turned in the direction of the familiar voice. "Starscream, you're going to ruin the celebration!"

"Celebration?" Starscream asked, mockingly. "It could very well be suicide! I salute you for regaining control of our home world, but I doubt Optimus Prime..."

Megatron quickly interrupted him. "Optimus Prime is no longer an issue!" he stated. "I have taken Cybertron away from him. His warriors are operating on fumes. This war, Starscream, is over."

"But..."

"But nothing!" Megatron growled, quickly erasing the sounds of his laughter from moments ago. "Soundwave and his cassettes are at Decepticon headquarters back on Earth. If Prime is foolish enough to try something, Soundwave will handle it swiftly. And Venom has squashed whatever other hope exists for the Autobots, when he sent their shuttle crashing down on Noxor's surface. You worry too much, Starscream," Megatron said. "What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

From a distance, Mirage watched as two Decepticon warriors prepared to have it out. "I'm growing tired of your attitude," Astrotrain stated. "I think it's time we had a little... conversation." He removed a standard-issue laser sword from his side and ignited it. "Let's talk," he growled.

Venom responded with authority. "You realize the only reason you're even alive is because I didn't kill you when I had the chance," he said, remembering their brief struggle aboard the shuttle. "I find your false sense of importance amusing, but even I have my limits." He moved in closer, with his optics never straying off of Astrotrain. "You aren't a Decepticon... you bring shame to the very symbol you wear!" Venom raised his left arm in the direction of Ironhide and the others. "You treat these Autobots as if their lives are worth something. The only thing more worthless in the universe than an Autobot," he said, his voice filled with disgust, "is an Autobot sympathizer!"

Venom quickly knocked the sword from Astrotrain's hand and grabbed him by the neck. With a mighty roar, he picked him up high into the air. Astrotrain's feet dangled above the ground, while his hands tried to break Venom's grip. "Do you hear it?" he asked Astrotrain, knowing full well he couldn't answer. "Do you hear the calling?" With each word, his grip got tighter. "The ancient ones are screaming your name, Astrotrain... it's time to die."

Somehow, Astrotrain found enough strength to loosen the death grip around his neck, and dug his fingers into Venom's optics. The initial shock forced Venom to release his hold totally, an opportunity Astrotrain used to kick him to the ground. By this time, Reflector and Blitzwing had left their repairs from within the shuttle, and stood watching in awe. Also, unknown to the Decepticons, a certain invisible Autobot was already working on freeing his allies. With an electric knife, Mirage sliced through the steel chains that had been placed around the Autobots' feet- placed their to keep each in a restricted amount of space.

Venom became filled with rage and jumped up to his feet, where he was met with a mighty punch from Astrotrain. It staggered the mission leader, but didn't drop him. Astrotrain charged at his enemy, and for several minutes they rolled atop each other with neither getting a true advantage. Finally, Astrotrain was able to get the upper hand and violently broke Venom's right arm off. The scream of pain was deafening.

As Venom tried to regain his composure, Astrotrain calmly walked over to his fallen sword and picked it up. With pure determination running through his body, he returned to the dazed Venom and stood waiting.

"Enough!" Venom yelled. "Blitzwing, Reflector," he called out. "Destroy this traitor!" When neither Decepticon responded to the order, he repeated it. "I said destroy him! Destroy Astrotrain- now!"

Blitzwing looked at the near-destroyed Insecticon and almost felt pity. Almost. He turned to his Triple-Changer brother and offered only two words. "Finish this."

For the first time in his existance, Venom became filled with an emotion that humans know only too well. He became afraid. But before he could begin begging for his life, Astrotrain drove the ignited laser sword deep into Venom's torso. Sparks flew from his chest as Astrotrain twisted the sword, severing the circuits that were housed within.

"Nice," a voice commented from behind. "Now with that out of the way, we need to talk." It was Mirage, who was standing in front of the now-freed Autobots. The remaining Decepticons simply nodded and left their weapons at their side. Astrotrain put away his sword and walked towards them, stopping only a few inches away from Mirage's face.

"Talk about what, Autobot?" he asked. "Despite what you may think, I do not like Autobots. They are enemies of the Decepticon Empire, of which I am a member of."

Mirage smiled. "True," he admitted. "But I am not your enemy. There is no reason for us to fight on this foreign soil."

"What do you propose?" Astrotrain demanded.

Mirage looked back at Ironhide, who nodded his approval of continuing. "We call a truce. Together, we can attain far more energy than we could on our own. Both of our sides are in need of energy. The Autobots need it more than you Decepticons, but is there really such a thing as too much energy?"

Astrotrain shot a look at both Blitzwing and Reflector, who showed no signs of disapproval. "Very well," he agreed. "But when we reach Earth, this truce will be ended."

* * *

Optimus Prime lead the pack of Autobots on their journey to the Earth-based Decepticon headquarters. As it came within their sights, a rush of anticipation overcame them.

Finally, the words the others had been waiting for came. "Autobots," Prime said, "Transform and attack!"

Bluestreak began firing his shoulder-mounted twin-lasers, destroying the surprisingly weak door that served as the entrance. Springer and Cliffjumper took off down the long hallway, shooting at everything that fell within their sight.

Prime followed close behind, his optics readily searching for any Decepticons who may be lurking. After reaching the main chamber of the Decepticon base, Prime and the others stopped dead in their tracks. Optimus knew the majority of Megatron's forces would be gone, but he didn't expect it to be this empty. "Scan the area," he ordered. "There has to be somebody-"

A laser blast stunned Prime from behind, sending him to his knees. Cliffjumper identified the Decepticon and returned fire. "Soundwave, you no-good toaster oven!"

Soundwave stood his ground and ejected his warriors to aid him. Though technically the Decepticons now outnumbered the Autobots, that fact changed nothing as far as how this battle was to end. Springer tranformed into his helicopter mode and quickly shot down both Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. Cliffjumper shot his glass-gun in Rumble's direction. After being 'frozen', Bluestreak finished the job with a single punch- sending Rumble falling into several pieces. Frenzy, Ravage, Ratbat, and the others fell just as easily.

Optimus made his way towards Soundwave, who was firing so blindly at this rate, that Prime was able to sidestep the majority of the lasers. Within moments, he was standing eye to eye with the Decepticon Communications Officer. As Soundwave prepared to punch the fearless Autobot leader, Prime beat him to it and sent him soaring into one of the nearby computer stations. Prime picked Soundwave up and hoisted him above his head, then flung him head first into the main viewscreen located across the room. The Autobots had never seen Prime react so violently before, and were unsure of what to do... except, of course, to stay out of his way.

Prime kicked the motionless, yet functioning body of Soundwave. A shaky arm rose from Soundwave's side, calling for an end to this massacre. Optimus picked him up with ease and pulled him in close. "Go back to Cybertron," he told Soundwave. "Go back and tell Megatron I'm waiting for him." He released him as though he was nothing more than a handful of sand, and turned towards his fellow Autobots. "Save one shuttle so he can gather up his troops and leave... I want everything else- destroyed."

As Soundwave struggled to collect his fallen soldiers, his optics witnessed the destruction of the once powerful Decepticon base. There was no mercy in Prime's tone of voice, only a threat of what's to come.

It didn't take long for Soundwave and the others to board the shuttle and depart. As they raced towards Cybertron, Optimus Prime silently thought of how Megatron would react to the news Soundwave was bringing. It almost made him laugh out loud.

_If there is one constant in the universe, it is time. Light and darkness fade away. Dreams shatter and love dies. But there is always the element of time. It has always been and will always be. And with time, in most cases, comes change._

After converting a healthy amount of Magletto rocks into energon, the recent Autobot/Decepticon alliance departed the planet Noxor. Silence filled the majority of the journey back to Earth, as most took the time to ponder what had happened and what awaits them. It wasn't until the voyage was nearing its end that the silence was broken. "How long until we reach Earth?" Astrotrain asked, as he sat in the seat Venom once occupied.

"Within six hours," Reflector answered. "We'll be visible to Cybertron's scanners in under two."

"That could pose a problem," Blitzwing announced. "According to the latest intelligence report, the war has taken an interesting turn. Megatron has claimed Cybertron, while the Autobots have destroyed Decepticon headquarters on Earth." The information seemed to surprise everyone on board. "I doubt Megatron would approve of us giving you Autobots a ride home..."

Ironhide nodded in agreement. "What do you suggest we do about it?"

"We'll alter our course," Astrotrain said. "We'll stay just outside of Cybertron's reach. It'll make the trip to Earth a little longer, but it's the best way to avoid a confrontation." He got up from his seat and walked over towards Ironhide and Mirage. "I'll transform and carry Reflector and Blitzwing back with me to Cybertron... we'll take a third of the energon with us... you can keep the rest and continue on in the shuttle."

Ironhide paused for a moment before responding. "How will you explain..."

"Losing the shuttle?" Astrotrain said, finishing his question for him. He turned and smiled in Blitzwing's direction, then continued. "I'll report the truth... Venom had plotted to steal whatever energon we were able to attain and use it to fuel an army of his own... with the intent of claiming control over the Decepticon Empire. As he tried to leave Noxor, we loyal few opened fire and destroyed the shuttle... with Venom inside."

"Your ability to lie is frightening," Beachcomber added from across the bridge.

"I consider it to be a matter of survival," Astrotrain replied.

Ironhide and the others arrived back at Autobot city, safe and glad to be home. The energy they brought back with them was quickly put to use. Ratchet and First Aid used a portion of it to bring Omega Supreme back online. Wheeljack and Perceptor pumped some of it into Autobot base itself, bringing it up to peak operating levels. The majority of it, however, was used in a special operation Optimus Prime had planned out prior to their return to Earth. The construction of two moonbases near Cybertron itself, to help keep an eye on Megatron and his Decepticon forces. Not one to stand by and do nothing, Brawn was one of the first to volunteer for working on the project.

Over the next few days, all seemed to return to normal. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, reunited after fears of never seeing each other again, returned to doing what they do best- competing against each other in everything they do. Ironhide joined the likes of Trailbreaker, Ultra Magnus, and Kup in telling old war stories and tall tales. With more than enough energy to answer Megatron's next call to battle, and with the destruction of the Earth-based Decepticon headquarters, morale was once again high in the Autobot ranks.

_...and with time, in most cases, comes change..._

Mirage walked into Optimus Prime's private quarters. His steps were heavy and paced, his mind was clear and focused. "Prime," he said, his tone rich with conviction.

"Mirage," Optimus said, lowering a report he had been reading. "I'm glad you stopped by. I wanted to thank you again for how you handled the mission. And you have my deepest apologies for the incident with Ironhide, I've taken steps so that it won't happen again." There was an odd stillness between them. "You're a valuable Autobot, and your efforts are greatly appreciated."

Not again, Mirage thought. Everytime he comes in here to do this, Prime tries to change his mind... fill him with some sort of proud-guilt. Not this time. Not after what happened with Ironhide. "I'm leaving, Prime. I'm finished."

Optimus knew this day was coming. He had known ever since the Autobots had first arrived on Earth. Still, it didn't make it any easier. "Mirage, I understand that you've..."

Mirage raised his hand, causing Prime to become silent. It was a slow movement, one that was fueled by emotion. "Please," he said, his voice soft and tired. "No more talking. No more trying to change my mind. This war we're fighting, it isn't my war. And I can't keep going along with it. Not anymore."

Prime stood there for a moment, and thought hard about what to say next. A few excuses and reasons popped into his mind that might have made Mirage stay. But he could tell by the look in his optics, that Mirage meant what he was saying. Prime decided against pushing the issue of loyalty and instead, acted as a friend. "Where will you go? Cybertron isn't an option. In Megatron's eyes, you're an Autobot and he'll destroy you on sight."

Mirage remained silent. Then, with a hint of reluctance in his movements, he proceeded to remove the Autobot insignia from his torso. As a slight stream of clear lubricant escaped from his optics, he tossed the insignia atop Prime's desk. "Home," he said, with a strange crackle in his voice box. "I'm going home."

Mirage turned and headed towards the exit, leaving a silent Optimus Prime behind him. As Mirage entered the hallway, he was met by Beachcomber. "Where are you going?" Beachcomber asked, though he knew the answer already.

The exhausted veteran of the Great War paused for a moment, and looked down upon the face of his close friend. Of all the Autobots, it was Beachcomber who understood Mirage the best. He shared many of the same beliefs concerning the war with the Decepticons and would miss his friendship greatly. "Through that door," he finally answered as he pointed off in the distance, towards the Ark's entrance.

Beachcomber noticed the barren spot on his chest where the Autobot insignia once rested. He peaked inside Prime's quarters and saw the Autobot leader with his back turned towards the door, looking out through the window at the world outside. Beachcomber left Mirage for a moment and walked inside. His optics saw the Autobot symbol sitting on Prime's desk. "Prime," he said softly.

Optimus turned around and looked down at Beachcomber. No words were spoken, only a simple nod and a silent "I understand". He then turned back around and continued gazing out the window. He heard the faint sound of metal hitting metal, as another Autobot insignia landed on his desk. And then- silence.

Beachcomber rejoined Mirage in the hallway, and together they walked past the central meeting chamber. Past the cargo bays. Past the medical bay. Walking, side by side and in silence. And they kept on walking, all the way home...

_...and with time, in most cases, comes change..._

**Continued in Transformers: The Movie**

The End of A Long Forgotten Song.


End file.
